


Heart of Gold

by VenomQuill



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Genocide, Pretty but cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 06:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16676488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenomQuill/pseuds/VenomQuill
Summary: *It's so cold.





	Heart of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Find it on dA: ["A Heart of Gold"](http://fav.me/dcsesu0)

Frisk stared at their hands. Legs crossed, arms tucked close, they sat beneath the shadow of a tree, just out of sight of Snowdin. They tipped one hand and inspected their fingers. Snowflakes clung to the gloves, but so did dust. Dust clung to their gloves. Inside of their gloves, they could feel the remanence of monsters.

The inky shadows in the very base of a tangle of snowy bracken under the trees shifted and leaked out into the snow. It smoked and curled up until it was another kid, quite a bit like Frisk. However, they were paler with rosy cheeks and redder hair and a green sweater with a gold band. Chara tipped their head so that their scarlet eyes could meet Frisk’s brown ones.

Frisk turned away. “…Chara? Why are you here?”

 _“You woke me from death,”_ Chara admitted.

“You know what I mean.”

_“I… do not, actually.”_

Frisk sighed and shut their eyes. “Fine. I _mean:_ why are you here with me? Why did you stay?”

 _“I suppose I needed to,”_ Chara admitted. _“You woke me up with your determination. We’ve been connected.”_

“Did you ever try and stop me?”

 _“A few times,”_ Chara admitted. _“Not well, of course. I did suggest ways to end fights peacefully. But admittedly… I’m not good with humans.”_

Frisk made a noise similar to a laugh. “Forced to stick with me and powerless to stop me, huh?”

_“I said no such thing.”_

“Well, could you have?”

 _“…no. Not yet. Once you gained more LOVE, perhaps.”_ Chara shrugged. _“But once I got strong enough, I wouldn’t care enough to stop you. It’s ironic, is it not?”_

“Heh. Irony.” Frisk’s fingers twitched and curled up. “Yeah. Do you hate me?”

_“…”_

“Yeah, I thought so.” Frisk shook their head.

 _“I didn’t–”_ Chara started.

“Silence is good enough,” Frisk stated. “Honestly, that’s all I ever wanted. Silence. Guess I got my wish.” They looked over the abandoned town. Presents left under a tree. A desperate plea occupying the shop. A bar left cool and lifeless. A town left _silent._

 _“They’ll probably come back. Eventually,”_ Chara tried. _“Once they know the danger has passed.”_

Frisk sighed and stared down at their hands. “They were right, weren’t they? I am a danger. A freak. Worthless. Hide your children. Don’t let them get near Frisk. They’ll catch whatever _weirdness_ they have.” They laughed again. “I proved them all right. Maybe I _should_ go. That would help everyone, huh?” They looked at Chara. “It would help the Underground, wouldn’t it? I can’t justify what I did. I did no such thing as justice. I’ve only been violent.”

“HUMAN! THAT IS NOT TRUE!”

Frisk jumped and looked up. Papyrus stood before them, grinning down at them as if nothing was wrong. “Papyrus?”

“IT IS I, PAPYRUS! WHY? DO YOU NOT RECOGNIZE ME?”

“N-no, no, I do,” Frisk reassured him. They smiled a bit despite themselves. “I could never forget you.” Their smile was gone.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE? IT’S COLD! DO YOU NOT HAVE A PLACE TO STAY? OH! ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS ASK! COME! YOU CAN STAY WITH US!” He held out his gloved hand.

Frisk looked at his hand and then back to his grinning face. “…why?”

“WHY? WELL, YOU NEED A PLACE TO STAY AND I CAN’T LEAVE YOU HERE ALONE!”

“No, I mean _why_ are you being so nice to me? I killed everyone!”

Papyrus nodded. “THAT IS TRUE. BUT YOU WERE MERELY MISGUIDED! I’M SURE THAT WITH SOME GUIDANCE, YOU WILL BE A MUCH BETTER PERSON! I BELIEVE IN YOU, HUMAN!”

Frisk looked down at his hand again. They started to reach for it. Frisk hesitated. Then, they took a deep breath and took his hand. Papyrus helped them to their feet. “Thanks, Papyrus.”

“IT IS NO PROBLEM AT ALL! COME! PERHAPS IF WE HURRY, I CAN MAKE A BATCH OF SPAGHETTI BEFORE I BRING SANS HOME! NYEH-HEH-HEH!”

Frisk followed Papyrus, struggling to match his long, quick stride. He genuinely believed in them. Despite everything they’d done, he believed in them. Frisk really didn’t deserve this kindness. They looked at Chara. Chara stared right back. Frisk sighed and dipped their head.

 

Esc

 

Continue     ♥ Reset

**Author's Note:**

> Gold is a gorgeous material. It shines in the light. It's worth quite a bit of money. It's adored by many. Yet, it's a cold, lifeless metal. there is no warmth to be gained nor comfort to be given. Who thought to compare a warm, comforting, pure heart to the cold, hard, lifelessness, and heaviness of gold?  
> Nay; a pure-hearted person should not be compared to such a material. Instead, a person of warmth, comfort, sustainability, life, and love has a heart of _flame_. It warms even the coldest of people, cooks food otherwise inedible, gives light to the darkest nights, and it's crackling, flickering self provides an aura of audible calm.
> 
> Frisk did not mean to start a genocide, but they put in the effort to continue it. Frisk was abused by humans, both by physical blows and psychological lashes. They were weird, voluntarily solitary, creepy, and menacing to their peers. They were worthless, inept, and troublesome to their family. Frisk was nothing. They cried for help from their neighbors, police, strangers, anyone at all...  
> ...  
> but nobody came.
> 
> Their violent upbringing is no excuse for their actions. It is simply an explanation.


End file.
